Jack Morgan
Jack Morgan is a mercenary and professional bounty hunter born in Harthane in Bruanon. He achieved a degree of infamy due to a series of brutal acts he committed while under the influence of his amulet. History and Personality Morgan was born in the town of Harthane in southern Bruanon, and he grew up to be a good-natured young adventurer with a desire to see the world. He became anonymous for many years, until he discovered an ancient amulet in an Old Imperial ruin in eastern Dura. After this, Morgan became the leader of a large bandit gang, notorious for fulfilling contracts, random acts of brutality, and even (though he was not aware at the time) aiding the Horde. The amulet was in fact Graz'zt's, and the adventurer became his weapon against the northern kingdoms. Currently, Morgan seems to be subdued by this ordeal, and although he retains a measure of self-interest and greed, he has largely abandoned the evil ways he adopted under Graz'zt's influence. Skills and Powers Jack Morgan is an exceptionally talented warrior who traditionally fights with a longsword in one hand and a shortsword in the other, wearing light armour for increased movement. He has a number of other talents, such as his stealthy movement, his use of his longbow and his quick mind. He has no magical ability, although he uses a number of artefacts to enhance his skills in battle. In the Campaign Jack Morgan first appeared outside Darthing Ford, Anvar, after he had murdered Lord Janus. He was attempting to take some manner of revenge on the party for thwarting his plans, but he offered them an alternative plan to join his gang, threatening two of their former friends who he had earlier captured through general brigandry, Branden and Dareth. Hanu, Iskander and Viserys grudgingly agreed to join his group, after passing some form of test, and the gang travelled south into Anvar. Viserys managed to contact King Sargon through magic, and informed him of their location and situation. Morgan was arrested and imprisoned, although he later escaped. Two of his men, Rod and Hanley, were later seen in the tavern near Arcanator, and the party journeyed to his camp to try and kill him. They found Morgan about to execute Raven, and Hanu attempted to assassinate the bandit leader, although this attempt failed and the party was forced to flee. Jack Morgan was later found deep within the bowels of the Easthaven Trading Company Headquarters, a prisoner of Mah'lok and Vandred. His amulet had been reclaimed by the demons, and the party rescued him from Easthaven upon recognising his regained sanity. Most recently, Morgan discovered the gateway through which Mah'lok fled within Scarfell, acting as a member of the Legion of the North. He was found to be working with the wizard Garvix and joined the party on their journey to Passage. When the party were under attack by the palace guards on leaving the vaults, Morgan arrived with Paedran and Tarnish and helped to overwhelm them. Amulet Although Graz'zt had corrupted the amulet, it retains its original enchantment, though what that is remains unclear. Cathbad had believed the amulet to be one of two, and that they held some sort of dual enchantment magic. Unlike the stone and crown, the amulet survived being purged of Graz'zt's influence, and was stored with the rest of the Horde's plunder in Corvan V's treasure caravan. It was later liberated by Garvix. Category:Legion of the North Category:Party Members Category:Adventurers Category:Bruanese